LOKA
LOKA is an Alternative Hard Rock band based out of Tokyo, Japan but... their music does not sound 'Japanese'. If you listen to their music you'll find the music back bone to be more American Hard Rock. Combined with raging synthesizer and digital drum beats, the bands music does not stop only at live houses but spreads to the club music scene by which creating a new genre of Electric Dance Metal. With a sound you would hear in a dance club incorporating elements of INDUSTRIAL, HARD ROCK, HEAVY METAL, HOUSE, and ALTERNATIVE music presenting versatility in blending genres. MEMBERS Vocals: Kihiro ( ex. SUPE, UNDIVIDE ) Drums: '''KEN'ICHI ( ex. Sex Machineguns ) Bass:' Katsumi ( ex. Clayfish) '''Guitar' : SIN ( ex WIZARD ) Vocalist Kihiro Originally the singer for the band Supe. In 2003 the band relocated to Long Beach, California to perfect their international sound and expand the reach of their energetic live shows.With the 2006 self-release of their successful six-song EP Grow in the Cold, produced by Sylvia Massy-Shivy (Tool, System of a Down, Red Hot Chili Peppers), Supe launched their first US tour with 50+ dates from coast to coast. Then in 2007 the EP was picked by Buddy Records in their native Japan and a subsequent homecoming release tour followed to eager fans. This landed the band on the covers of various “in-country” rock magazines and a feature on MTV Japan. Back in the US Supe launched a follow-up tour and released their single Shade to radio.The independent EP sold in impressive 30,000+ units prompting a full 11-song follow-up CD with the support of Buddy Records in Japan as well as the US partner Activate Ent.Once again producer Massy Shivy went to work yielding the 2008 release first album 2nd Place To None, which took the band to new levels with the power-ballad Perfect Libra along with rock anthems, Do I Care and Crash. Supe then took to the road hitting over 65 cities in the U.S. and Japan for their Summer Rocks 2008 Tour including several stops on the VANS WARPED TOUR. In 2009 Supe toured Japan with (hed) p.e. and then quickly jetted to Taiwan and China to join mega-rock band Story of the Year for a series of dates before returning home to the US to record a follow up CD and launch the much anticipated Hed to Head Tour criss-crossing the US (40 shows)for the summer with (hed) p.e and Mushroomhead. In 2010 Supe makes they're first appearance in Japan's biggest summer festival, Summer Sonic sharing the stage with SLASH, Hole, Dream Theater and Devil Wears Prada. In 2012, Kihiro took part as vocalist in LEDA ex. DELUHI project band UNDIVIDE along with SUJK & SHOGO Gyze. Drummer KEN'ICHI Originally the drummer for SEX MACHINEGUNS. SEX MACHINEGUNS is one of the TOP CLASS Metal band in Japan from late 90's. After series of member changes, KEN'ICHI is welcomed as their original member in 2007, competing against 200+ auditioner. After joining the band, they release 3 Albums and 3 Singles with a few songs hitting high rank on the Japan's billboard chart. The band performed from 60 to 100 shows every year in the country. After 5 years of SEX MACHINEGUNS, KEN'ICHI decides to leave the band to join LOKA in June 2012. KEN'ICHI is also busy working as a studio drummer. He has supported for Japan's top selling artist THE ALFEE's guitarist solo band in August 2012, continuing to participate in summer. 2013. Bassist Katsumi Originally the bassist for CLAYFISH. The band was signed to a Major record company in 2004, sharing stages with RIZE, DefTech, 10-FEET, and other Japan's major band.The band dissolves in 2006, and Katsumi works as a support bassist for several bands until he finds LOKA in 2013. Guitarist SIN Officially welcomed as LOKA 4th member on 8/1/2013. After performing as a support guitarist for LOKA for a duration of time SIN became an official member of the band. SIN was a guitarist for band WIZARD,a visual kei scene band which quiet well known overseas. After series of member changes,SIN is welcomed as WIZARD original member in April 2012. After joining the band,they release 2 singles. After their reunion in May 2013, WIZARD disbanded on 5/6/2013. SIN then played for LOKA as a support guitarist and finally welcomed as permanent member officially. History LOKA first makes their appearance on June 9th 2012, and at that time only the singer Kihiro and drummer KEN'ICHI were the official members. The bass and guitar players were formed by support members. On August 8th, LOKA releases their first EP "01"-zero one- and kicks off a nation tour in Japan beginning in September. While on the road they also release their first album on November 7th, "EnFLAME" continuing the nation touring until the end of the year (approx. 40 shows), both immediately selling 1000 copies and has grown in numbers massively since. In April of 2013, they welcome Katsumi as an official bass player for LOKA. LOKA is set to kick off another Japan nation summer tour including an international tour to play a summer festival in Taiwan, FORMOZ FESTIVAL. In the one year after the band formed, a successful two-day concert in Indonesia. They accomplish 10 performances in six countries and received an offer of a European Tour for the first time in November the same year. Furthermore, with the audience of about 3,000 people LOKA played a starring 'JAPAN EXPO Belgium' and also successful one-man performances in Germany and Austria. To finish out 2013 to great success achieving a one-man first domestic in December.The momentum does not stop going into the year 2014. The band dared to take on a world tour of 16 performances in 10 countries with other appearances such as 'JAPAN EXPO France' slated in June-July. Similarly last year, in addition to the one-man Germany,and Austria, the band played a one-man performance in Poland and further, the Czech Republic, the Netherlands, and France.LOKA will release their second album "QUATTRO" in September, with a Japan national promotional tour of the upcoming release which will kick off the LOKA "ECHOEZ" TOUR 2014 which begins August 8th, 2014 and runs through December 2014 in Japan closing out the year.Though it has only been two years since the band has formed now, the bands musicianship, professionalism, and performance is considered top class. Discography Albums 01-0.jpg|01 Enflame.jpg|Enflame Criss x cross.jpg|Criss x Cross Hjg.jpg|QUATTRO Category:Active bands